Inuyasha a new love
by jarhead123
Summary: death to nerkou


_**Inuyasha: A New Love**_

Inuyasha and the rest of the group walked through the forest following Kagome to the next jewel shard; Inuyasha ran up to Kagome "please could we just hurry up we don't have all day" said Inuyasha angrily

"Shut up Inuyasha the more you whine the slower I will decide to go" replied Kagome.

"Ok fine" answered Inuyasha slowing down. Sango remained to walk with Mirokou, ever since he gave up trying to grab her butt she had fallen for him. Sango looked at him and grabbed his hand "come on lets catch up" she said and ran ahead and caught up to the rest of them

Later that night it was starting to get dark so they decided to rest in a large clearing in the middle of the forest. As they stopped Sango sat down against a tree and pulled Mirokou down beside her, Mirokou smiled and put his arm around her Inuyasha stood against the tree across from them "Hey, get a room well ya" said Inuyasha looking Paranoid.

"Sorry Inuyasha but incase you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a forest" Mirokou replied smiling. Suddenly out of the bushes came Seshomeru holding a new blade, and tensagia was put away, within the second Seshomeru came out Mirokou jumped onto his feet and grabbed his staff "What are you doing here Seshomeru?" asked Mirokou.

"And where did you get that new blade?" asked Inuyasha.

"This blade is the blade of darkness. I found it off a peasant well walking through forests, he was just laying there holding his blade so I killed him and took the blade, unlike the tensagia this blade will leave behind a dangerous wound that in time if the cure is not found will go through your blood and give you a very slow and painful death." Replied Seshomeru as he slowly walked back through the woods and came back out "I believe this young child belongs to you?" asked Seshomeru as he took out Kohaku from behind the trees Sango stood up and ran at him "Kohaku is the jewel gone?" asked Sango

"Yes it is sister" replied Kohaku. Sango hugged him tighter and a tear of joy came down her face and landed on his shoulder "Sango why are you crying, I am okay?" asked Kohaku.

"Don't worry, I am not crying because I am sad, I am crying because it feels so good to see your okay" replied Sango as she let go of him, as Sango let him go he began to walk towards Inuyasha "here is a jewel shard, I think you will need to complete your quest and destroy Nerokou" said Kohaku. Inuyasha looked at him and nodded "well everybody, we better get some sleep" said Inuyasha as Kohaku passed him the jewel shard.

The next morning they were awaken by Shippos Screaming to wake up "Shippo shut up will ya!!!" Yelled Inuyasha gripping his sword

"AHHH SORRY!!" replied Shippo screaming in horror.

"INUYASHA LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" yelled Kagome

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT" replied Inuyasha angrily

"Ok then… sit" replied Kagome as Inuyasha was driven to the ground. Mirokou and Sango sat up and giggled a little bit "you see that is the power of the necklace Inuyasha is wearing" replied Kagome looking at them and smiling. Inuyasha got up "whatever, we had better get going if we want to get there today" said Inuyasha

"I think we should take a break today" replied Kagome. Mirokou and Sango nodded in agreement "fine then if we have to" replied Inuyasha angrily

"Yes, we have to" replied Kagome as she lay down in the sunshine and whipped the hair out of her face.

Later that day since Inuyasha was the only one that wanted to keep going he had to go hunting because it was getting close to evening, Kohaku decided to come with him since he had nothing else to do with his time, also he came because he was skilled with the bow. After a few minutes they found a deer, Kohaku took out an arrow and slowly fed it to the bow, and soon after shot and hit the large buck directly in the leg. They got up and slowly walked toward the large buck; Inuyasha picked it up and ran back for their camp.

They arrived at the camp about 30 minutes later to find that Mirokou and Sango had gone into the forest to talk for awhile "I highly doubt their only talking in their" said Inuyasha after Kagome told him where they went.

"Inuyasha, you know Sango is more mature then that" replied Kagome angrily.

"ya" he replied" but Mirokou isn't". Kagome stood up and saw a note lying on the floor it read

If you continue to look for your pathetic friends Mirokou and Sango

My demons have them hostage, the locations is for me to know and

You to soon find out. Unfortunately they will soon be in your camp

So you had better leave soon if you wish to find them with

Half of a chance.

Kagome read it aloud to Inuyasha and Kohaku "we have to get out of here" said Inuyasha as he threw Kohaku on his back and ran ahead followed by Kagome holding her bow in her hand with an arrow already drawn. They were soon stopped by a small army of demons, instantly Kagome started firing arrows they then retreated "they are going to go kill them we have to beat them to Mirokou and Sango or they will defiantly die!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran ahead hoping to find a short cut to pull ahead of the demons. After about 3 minutes followed by Kagome he found a few horses and jumped on riding fast they evenly fell ahead of the demons "we are ahead of them" said Kagome as she caught up with Inuyasha.

"not for long we have to hurry" he replied as he sped the horse.

Not long after he reached the fort where Mirokou and Sango were being held by Nerokou, as they approached the fort Nerokou came out with an army of demons "this will be my last stand, if somehow u do defeat me u will have to kill me" he said

"it will be our honor" replied Inuyasha as he started hacking though the demons to get to Nerokou

,soon Mirokou and Sango got free and joined the battle. The demons began to rapidly fall until there were none left. "Nerokou this is your end" they all said as they charged at Nerokou, he lasted a few seconds on defence until Inuyahsa got a stab in on his chest and he hit the ground "you have proven yourself" he said as his final word and hit the ground

**The End **


End file.
